


Family Time

by ACoolkid



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Family, OITNB - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoolkid/pseuds/ACoolkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT: <br/>Piper got released before Alex. Alex used to sell her eggs amongst her international drug cartel days. Piper wanted Alex to have family when she got out. It was something they were talking about before Piper abandoned Alex in Paris. Alex still had 2 more years left. Piper got pregnant a year after her release. Alex has a son. His name is Jackson. Jack for short. Jack Alex Vause. Jack is now 4 years old. Piper has been writing to Alex. She knows about her boy. Today was the 1st time they would be meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot story :P

Piper was getting jack dressed and ready to meet his momma. "Will shwe wike me?" mumbled Jack. Piper giggled. "She'll love you buddy". Jack just nodded and smiled lightly. Jack looked like a boy version of Alex. He was every part of Alex. Same green eyes and black hair and same smile. Surprisingly he had the same personality. They were clones. The donner looked like piper but not many of his characteristics took place only thing was he was tall for a 4 year old. Once Piper got him ready she played him some cartoons as he got ready.

"Yo Vause! You excited to see your boy today?" Yelled Nicky to Alex. Alex hadn't stopped staring at the clock. She was nervous. What if he just cried in her arms. She never had much of a childhood. Her mum was dead, she wasn't sure she would be a good mommy. "Stop your panicking, Morello and I will be by the Glass, Lorna can't wait to see her Godson" Nicky laughed. 

1 hour pasted and it was time for visitation. Alex sat waiting for a minute thinking maybe they wouldn't show up. Before Alex could think the worst she heard a little giggle. He looked nervous, like he didn't know what to call her, should he call her Alex or call her momma. He raced over and gave her a hug and whispered, "hello momma". Alex smiled. "Hello my little man". Alex was amazed at how much he looked like her. He looked so much like her mother. Jack waved at Nicky and Morello from the glass. He loved his aunties. Alex looked over to them and back to Jack. "What's this you brought for me?" Alex asked. "I drew our fwamily, You, Mommy, Nwicky, Lworna and Rwed" Jack giggled. "You this? its amazing kiddo" Smiled Alex so proud of her little boy. Piper watched her little family interact. "Pipes, I missed you" Alex finally said letting her eyes drift off the small boy who was hugging into her neck. "Missed you more, We both have" smiled Piper. 

Since the first visit Jack and Piper have both been visiting Alex. Today was her release. Jack made his momma a banner saying Welcome home momma. Jack was now 6. He loved his mama so much. Alex was getting ready to leave. She had no one left in here to say goodbye too as everyone she really cared about had already left. Nicky left with Morello about 4 months ago. So Alex was alone. It's been nice knowing you Ms Vause. Bell smiled giving Alex her clothes and her belongings. Alex was surprised when she got given her clothes. These weren't the ones she came with, she was about to ask Bell a question but then she saw a note on her clothes. 

Alex,

You're girlfriend sent in clothes for you to wear, She said Jack picked out the shirt. See you on the other side - Nicky.

Alex smiled and got dressed out of her orange. She smiled when she saw the T.Shirt. It was a t.shirt of Oscar the grouch as the godfather. Alex's favorite movie and her favorite sesame street character. Jack held the banner up high with pride when he saw his beautiful mama come through the doors. Alex smiled at her little family. Even though Jack was 6 he was smart for his age. Today was mother's day. "Mama? I have a surprise for you" smiled Jack. Alex looked at Piper. Piper just smiled with pride. It had been a week before she was released. Jack had randomly started talking about Alex's mother. He wanted to so something for his grandmother and for Alex on mother's day so he asked Piper to help him arrange something for Alex's mothers memorial. Alex wasn't there for the funeral so her mother only got a shitty headstone. Jack had remembered Alex telling him about his grandmother and her favorite place to be. Piper knew that Jack had been sent to them from Dianne because he was too much alike. 

Alex was confused when they arrived at this familiar place. "Why are we here" Alex asked Piper. Piper just smiled and whispers "Jack had an idea last week and I just couldn't say no". Alex shrugged. "Mama come sit with me" Jack called. "This is where you mommy used to sit isn't it?". "Yes, she used to love it here" Alex said trying to hold back the tears. "Mama it's okay to cry, she misses you too, I gwot mommy to pay for this" he points to the back of the bench. Alex looks over and sees a plaque that reads

"Memorial of Dianne Vause. A loving Mother. Was Taken too soon. She Is Missed but not Forgotten."

Alex felt like crying like baby but she just picked up Jack and held him really close. Alex looked up at Piper and mouthed Thank you. Piper also was about to cry. Jack had brought his family closer. Alex knew she was blessed.


	2. Author Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes

Thanks for all the amazing responses on this one shot. I originally had this posted to my Watt Pad and people on there have asked when the next update is. I had originally just made this a one shot. If i continued the story would anyone be interested in reading it. I would be most greatful if you guys left some ideas for how i could move the story along. 

Comments would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Home

Whilst Alex and her little family were at her mother's favorite spot, the rest of the gang were back at Alex and Piper's old apartment getting ready to surprise Alex with a welcome home party. Piper had arranged it. Jack made the invites and had given them out. Nicky and Lorna were the main organizers and the most excited to see Alex. It's been four long months since they last saw the brunette. They wondered how she would react to this party, they were both excited to see Jack as well. Lorna had a really big soft spot for Jack. 

Piper walked hand in hand with Alex back to the car. Alex had jack on her shoulders. "So where now?" Alex asked. "We're heading home" Smiled Piper. "Where's home?" Alex asked with a weak smile. "Our old apartment i found the keys at Dianne's house, I thought it would be too soon to move to her house, your aunt said we could if you wanted too" Piper replied. "I can't wait to show you my room mama!" yelled Jack since he felt left out of the conversation between his mommies. "Yea! Sounds great buddy" smiled Alex. Piper texted Nicky saying they would be home in 5 minutes.

"OKAY EVERYONE ALEX WILL BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES, EVERYONE GET TO THEIR STATIONS!" Nicky yelled to everyone. Lorna giggled at Nicky's excitement. "What? Piper sent in Caps So i had to yell it!"Nicky laughed. Looking out of the window" They're Here!' yelled nicky. Everyone got into their places. Lights were off. Jack held his mama's hand as they walked to the door. Lorna saw the cute moment through the window. Piper handed Alex the key. As Alex opened the and.... "SUPRISE!" yelled everyone. Alex jumped a little then she laughed. "Well hello Everyone". Nicky wrapped arms around her shoulders "Hey Vause good to see you". Smiled Nicky. "Nickkkkkyyyy!!!!" Yelled Jack who loved Nicky to bits, Nicky was his best friend and had taken to her, Nicky loved him just as much if not more. "Jacky boy!" Nicky yelled whilst picking him up swinging him around. "Did you miss me and your auntie Lorna?" smiled Nicky to the giggling boy. "Yes! I love you Nicky, and I love you Lorna" smiled the polite boy. Alex smiled at her little family. 

A few hours later and only the main crew were still around. Nicky, Lorna, Red,Piper and Jack, the only people Alex really needed. Jack was talking to Red. "So why do they call you red?" he asked so innocently. Piper and Alex were out on the balcony. "I don't really know to be honest, maybe it was my love for red hair?" Red smiled whilst looking up at Nicky. "Yeah kiddo, she used to always get red from the confectionary"Nicky replied. "I like it, You always look beautiful Red" Smiled Jack. Red smiled back, Jack had Alex's charms. "You're so much like your mama, Jack will all the smooth moves" laughed Nicky. Lorna cuddled into Nicky as Jack continued to ask questions about their prison days. They made sure not to get too gross but told all about the great adventures they had.

Meanwhile on the balcony. Alex was lost in thought smiling to herself. "What? you smiling about?"questioned Piper. "You.Jack.My life"smiled Alex. "Yeah, it's good to have you home" Piper says whilst wrapping her arms around Alex. Alex overhears Jack asking Nicky all about how they met. "He's some kid" Alex whispered. Piper looked behind her to see Jack talking to Red and seeming really happy. "Yeah, he's just like you". "Nah, he's just like her" smiled Alex. "He's like my mother".

"It's time for bed sweetheart" Whispered Piper soothingly. "Okay mommy!"Jack replied. Jack hugged everyone and kissed both his aunties goodnight. Did his nighttime ritual and went to his bed. Jack wasn't sure if he would get a story tonight or not. "Alex. You should go read him a story".Piper said pointing to the door. Everyone had gone home and Piper was making a come tea for themselves. Alex walked into Jack's room to see him talking to someone. No one was there but he seemed to be having a conversation. So as not to disturb him she watched from the doorway.

Jack: Hello Again

Dianne: Has no one come to read to you yet dear?

Jack: No but it's okay, Mama just got back from Prison i don't wanna be a brat.

Dianne: I know dear i saw you at my chair at my favorite spot.

Jack: Did you like it? Mama loved it.

Dianne: Yes i loved it.

Jack: That's great. I wish i could have met you. 

Dianne: I feel the same way Jack, Her smile faded.

Jack: You have to go?

Dianne: Yes, but i'll be back when i can :)

Jack looked over and saw Alex in the doorway. "Hello Mama, shouldn't you be with mommy?"Jack said with a 1/2 smile. "Yes, but i wanted to cuddle with my boy and tell him a story" smiled Alex. "Who were you talking too?"Alex questioned. "Oh...I was talking to Dianne, she's my Imaginary friend, that's what mommy said" as jack looked up at Alex. Alex got into bed with Jack and held him close reading his favorite book. It had been 45mins since Piper last saw Alex. Walking into Jacks room she sees a Sleeping alex cuddling up to a sleeping jack. Piper kisses both their cheeks and walked back to her bedroom. A few minutes later a sleepy Alex crawls into bed. Piper wraps her arms finally around Alex and they fall asleep peacefully.


	4. Paradise or Hell?

Piper and Alex had arrived at the Chapman cottage by the sea. “You never cease to amaze me Pipes" Whispered Alex wrapping her arms around Piper's waist. "You deserve this, you've been stuck in Litchfield for an extra 6 months without me, I don't know how you coped" Piper smirked. "I have no idea either" Alex replied kissing Piper against the wall running her hands up and down her body. Piper led Alex onto the bed pushing her down onto the bed. Sneaking her hands into Alex's shirt playing and teasing Alex's breasts. Alex let out a groan onto Piper's neck as she continued to nibble on her neck leaving soft kisses. Piper sticks one nipple in her mouth playing with it with her tongue. Alex couldn't take it anymore and started removing Piper's panties throwing them onto the floor. She started to play with Piper's clit. Everything started to get hot and heavy. They both experienced the most intense orgasms. One after another until both ladies were sprawled out on the bed exhausted. 

Alex and Piper had just woken up from a nap and went for a walk accidently leaving their phone behind. Little did they suspect their evening would be dramatically affected by this one accident? Back at Nicky's. "I suppose we better call Chapman and Vause,” Said a worried Lorna. "I'm going to hurt him I swear!" Snapped Nicky. "We'll find them,” Lorna said whilst trying to calm down a worried Nicky. They rang the couple on Piper's phone and then onto Alex's phone but there was no answer. "This is not a time to be brain fucking each other!" Nicky sighed while putting the phone down. Nicky looked worse for wear she wouldn't leave Jack's makeshift room. She laid on his little bed taking in his scent. "I'll find you buddy, I promise" Nicky whispered holding Jack's favorite teddy bare. Lorna hated seeing this version of Nicky. The last time she was like this is when Alex got attacked. Nicky hated sitting on her hands. She was worried about what was going on with Jack. She just hoped he was okay.

Back in the car with Jack in the back seat. He was crying. This was his attempt at making noise. His mama always told him if you're ever in trouble to just yell and someone will come to help him.   
"SHUT THE FUCK UP KID" Yelled Larry.   
Jack went quiet but made the signature Vause face. 

"That's not a nice word mister" Spoke up Jack. Larry parked the car for a moment and leaned over. 

"No that's right, just like your mother dating your mama it's not right!" laughed Larry in Jack's face. Jack looked outside the window. "Where are we?" asked a puzzled Jack.   
"Somewhere no one will ever find you" smirked Larry. 

He got the stuff out of the car and dragged the boy into the house. He threw Jack into a dark room and locked the door. Jack was scared all he wanted was his best friend Nicky. He just hoped they would be reunited soon. Jack missed his mommies. He curled into a ball and tried to fall asleep all cold and shaken up. Larry made himself a few shots of whiskey and continued go to bed. 

Alex and Piper were out for dinner.   
"You look so beautiful" smiled Alex.  
"Same to you beautiful" replied Piper.  
"I love you so much Alex.   
Alex smiled "I love you and Jack so much, you two are my universe".   
Piper reached for her phone but it wasn't there, "Shit" muttered Piper. Alex grew concerned.   
"What? What's wrong?" she asked Piper concerned.   
"I left my phone in the house" muttered Piper. Alex tried to get hers but realized she did the same.  
"We'll go back and get it, I'm done anyways" Smiled Alex to a concerned Piper. They walked home hand in hand, taking in each other presence and smell; neither could have thought their lives would have turned out this way especially after Paris.   
Alex got her phone and said "Babe I have 4 missed calls from Lorna".   
Piper replied nervous "So do I". Alex grew worried. 

 

"I'll try Alex one more time, if she doesn't answer I’ll go an find him myself" Nicky said trying to remain calm. Nicky rings Alex's cell.   
Alex hears her phone ring and picks up. "Hello?".  
Nicky sighs "Finally, I know you two went a way to go and fuck each other's brains out but Jesus" muttered Nicky.  
"What's the matter with you Nicky?" Asked Alex concerned.  
"What's the matter with me?! ME?!" before Nicky could finish that sentence Lorna took the phone. 

"Hello? Alex?" Whispered Lorna.   
"What's going on?" Alex grew more nervous and Piper giving her those Bambi eyes didn't help any.   
"Jack..." Before Lorna could continue Alex questioned "What about Jack?" this sentence made Piper freak out and grab Alex's hand. 

Nicky saw how Lorna was struggling and trying not to cry. Nicky sighed and said "Larry".

Alex eyes were once green and calm were no red with anger. "What about Larry" she asked with words as cold as ice.   
Nicky reads Alex the note that Larry had left.   
Alex punched the couch. "We'll be back on the Next flight".

Nicky tried to calm down Alex "He's a strong boy Vause he's a fucking Vause he will be okay" she said knowing she was just as pissed and scared as Vause.   
"I know, I'm more worried about what Larry will do,” replied a shaken up Alex.   
They talked for another 5 minutes and arranged Nicky to pick them up. They hung up. 

Alex looks over to a worried Piper; she tries to keep her cool for Piper.   
"What's wrong? Alex? Al! You're freaking me out!" Yelled a fear stricken Piper.   
Alex couldn't speak. She was too angry to answer her questions. She was hurting for Jack. She only hoped he was all right. She was going to get her boy back. Alex let out a sigh and looked at Piper with her bitch face. She spat out the only five-letter word she could hoping Piper would understand. 

"L-A-R-R-Y!". 

Piper went from her worried state to panicked. She kept replaying what Alex had just said. Anger filled up her heart. It was painful to breathe. Her fists were tight. She got up and started packing. She had finished roughly packing all their belongings.   
Alex moved over to comfort her. "Pipes".   
Piper couldn't keep her emotions under control and cried into Al's shoulder.   
Alex felt her mother maternal instincts kick in. "Come on Pipes, Let's go get our boy back!".


	5. Jack's War

Alex called for a cab and they were on route to the Airport. Neither of them spoke throughout the whole ride. Once everything was checked in and they were waiting for the plane to start boarding did anyone speak.   
"Pipes" Alex said whilst holding her hand close. 

"Al.."Piper sighed she knew this was breaking her heart but she was aware this was shattering hers. They boarded the plane. 2 hours plane ride until they were back in NY. 

Nicky got everything ready. She had promised Alex that their things and a room would be ready for them the moment them and Nicky got back to her's and Nicky's place. Lorna got some food ready and was preparing herself for the conversation that was ahead of them. They needed to find him. Jack was family to everyone. Lorna had done what Piper had asked and called the Litchfield gang that was out and around the NY area to be on the look out for the boy. Everyone was on high alert due to the fact everyone loved that boy. A Vause or not he was important to everyone. Nicky was still taking it hard blaming this all on herself, Lorna did try convince her that it wasn't but Nicky missed the little one. Once everything was ready she sat down on the sofa waiting for the call from Vause saying that they have arrived and needed to be picked up. She saw the DVD on the floor and put it back where it was, it was Jacks' favorite movie.   
Alex and Piper landed in NYC. Alex wasn't slow to call Nicky.

"Nicky. We are here" Said a worried Alex.

"I'll be right there" said Nicky.

She wasn't lying she was right there in a matter of 5 minutes. "What did you do? Break few speeding laws Nichols" laughed Alex. 

"Maybe. But it doesn’t matter “muttered Nicky who was just as quick driving back to her place.

 

Lorna opened the door and Piper and Alex placed their things in the spare bedroom. Nobody spoke. Alex was holding Jack's teddy bear and was talking to Nicky. Lorna was trying to comfort Piper. Everyone was a mess. Everyone decided they would go to sleep and find him in the morning.   
Larry woke the brat up.   
"HEY KID WAKES THE FUCK UP ITS FEEDING TIME!". Jack woke up and walked out. He ate what he was given and was about to walk back into his box of a room. "Wait!" 

Larry exclaimed. Jack turned to face him.  
"I'm taking you to the park, you need fresh air, I'm not a complete bad guy" laughed. 

Jack was taken to the park and allowed to play but he wasn't to make a run for it or cause attention. Jack enjoyed the playground, he recognized it, him and Nicky always came here. In Case they would look here Jack left a message in his favorite spot when Larry wasn't looking. Larry suggested they went for Ice cream.   
Alex had taken Nicky with her first the first shift of looking for Jack. Alex really hoped she'd find Jack and then deal with Larry later. Nicky was yelling out his name. They wandered over to the park in which Jack was in only a mere 2 hours ago. Nicky sighed and walked over to Jack's' favorite place and sat on the swings. She looked down and gasped. 

Alex said "We don't have time be sitting on the swings". 

"Alex come look at this" called Nicky.

Alex walked over and saw a message in the sand. "I miss my mommy and Mama and I hope Nicky is okay, I'm going to go get ice-cream. "He was here?!" yelled Nicky.

Alex smiled proud of her little man who had remembered a lot of things she had told him to do if he ever got into trouble. She wasn't sure if Kubra would ever come after her family or not but she had told him how to defend himself if such situation would occur. 

"Told you Vause he is a Vause he's smart" Laughed Nicky. 

Meanwhile with Larry and Jack they were walking back to the house when Larry took Jack to the pub. Little did Larry know but Red worked there it was her pub. They sat down and Larry went to the bar.

"I'll have a whiskey and coke and a coke float for the boy" asked Larry. 

Red wasn't sure of what he was capable of so she didn't make a move yet and she would when he was leaving.  
"Sure coming right up" Red said whilst keeping an eye on the boy. Jack looked up and saw Red. They exchanged looks and Jack knew it would be bad if Larry saw that 

Jack knew her. Once the drinks were served by Taystee Larry's shot down the drinks and shoved the coke float down Jack. "Here's the money keep the change" yelled 

Larry whilst dragging the boy outside. In a quick second both Taystee and Red decided they would call. Red called Nicky.

Nicky and Alex were walking back to the car when Nicky feels her phone vibrate. "Who is it?" Asked Alex.

"It's my mommy" Nicky looked up at Alex. 

"Answer it!" Yelled Alex.

"Okay geez give me a second.. Hello?...Wait...You've seen him?!...Where? we will be right there!" Nicky said and hung up. Before Alex could get a word in she had   
received the same information from Taystee and they hopped into the car and drove to Red's bar. 

Just before Jack got into the car he saw his mama's car drive past. He knew this would be risky but he ran. He just ran. Larry ran after him yelling "YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!".

Jack ran around the corner. Alex went in to talk to Red and Nicky stayed outside. Jack saw Nicky but couldn't stop because Larry was right behind him. 

Jack yelled "NICKKKYYYYYY!!!" Hoping she would hear him. Nicky heard her name. She looked behind her and saw him. Before she could get out her car she saw Larry. He had grabbed the boy and held his mouth shut. "shut it brat" Larry said whilst walking back to his car. 

Nicky ran after but when she got to where she saw him, Jack was gone.   
"Shit." Nicky exclaimed. Nicky was so mad at herself for not being quicker. Alex walked out to see Nicky slumped against the car. 

"You okay Nicks?" Asked Vause. 

"I saw him" Nicky exclaimed.

"You saw him where?" Alex asked worried.

"He was here a minute ago he called my name but Larry grabbed him and I lost him.. Sorry Vause" Nicky looked to the floor. 

"Did he look okay?" Alex didn't want to hear the answer to this question but had no choice. 

"For now yes but by Larry's move on him I doubt he will come out without a scratch". Nicky stated. 

Alex and Nicky said goodbye to Red and Taystee thanking them for their help. They arrived home and Piper and Lorna looked up but Nicky and Alex shook their heads. Everyone went back to moping around the house. 

Larry had securely strapped Jack into the car. They were going to a new location Larry got freaked out by the last confrontation. They were driving on the highway. Larry had already had too much to drink but he pulled out another bottle of whiskey. He was heavily drunk, not fit for driving on any road much less a highway. He fell asleep at the wheel. 

Jack saw the truck and tried to wake up Larry. Larry woke up and pushed the boy back to seat his eyes went wide as his car collided with the truck. Larry was knocked unconscious along with Jack as the Truck exploded and the car totaled rolled down the hill. Everything was silent. People gathered around calling the police. An hour later and both Jack and Larry were in different Ambulances heading to the local hospital. The ambulance man asked Jack a question trying to keep him conscious.

"What's your name?" He asked a really beaten up weak little Jack.

"Jack - Jack- V-a-u-s-e" was his final word before his heart rate dropped. 

No more questions for this little boy. He was taken to the emergency room as his little heart wasn't doing so well. He fell into a coma. The nurse asked the EMT for his name. 

"Jack Vause" he replied just hoping that the boy would be all right he always hated seeing children in car accidents. 

The nurse looked up his files and called the number that was on file. 

Alex and Piper were about to head to bed when Alex's phone went off.   
Alex answered "hello? what?! We will be right there! Thank you!" Alex was scared but happy to know where he was.

They all raced to their cars and headed to the Hospital. Once they got there Alex ran to the desk.

"HI, HELLO I'M Alex Vause and this is Piper Chapman we are here to see our son Jack Vause" Alex had no time to fill out paper work. 

Once they were allowed to see him. Piper started to cry seeing her little boy hooked up to wires. Alex sat next to him holding his little hands.   
" Nothing's going to harm you, Not while I’m around" Alex coos to Jack who is still in a deep a coma. They had no choice but to put him under due to his wounds being   
needing time to heal and with him being so young. 

Nicky walked through the door and she slid against the wall. She felt so guilty. If she had gotten there faster he wouldn't be here. Lorna comforted Nicky. Everyone was happy they had him in their sights. The next few hours were going to be critical.


	6. Reunion

Piper and Lorna were sleep. Alex hadn't slept, she was watching Jack. 

Alex hadn't left his side. "My sweet baby boy". Alex would say holding his hand in hers. She hated seeing him like this, in this state. Alex felt a warm arm on her shoulders, it was Nicky. She sat on the other chair. 

"I understand If you and Piper don't want me to babysit anymore after this" Nicky was self-hating, guilt ridden. 

Alex just looked at Nicky she sighed. "This doesn't change anything Nicky".

Nicky looked over at Alex and gave a weak smile as they both watched their little boy sleep peacefully. 

"What are we going to do about Larry" Whispered Piper to Alex.

"I'll wait till he's better, then I’ll break his balls" smirked Alex to Piper.

Nicky heard and started to laugh really loud. 

Jack was still in his deep sleep. He started to see someone in the darkness.

"Jack?" called the voice.

"Hello?" Jack answered back.

"How are you feeling?" Jack recognized the voice.

"I'm okay a bit sore" Jack replied.

The person walked towards him. Dianne looked at him with her worried eyes. She took him in her embrace. He looked at her the same way Alex did when she was little and something bad happened.  
"You remind me so much of your mama Jack" she said whilst smiling at Jack.

"Am I safe?" asked Jack.

"Yes" she replied looking over at her darling daughter holding his hand and talking to him. You're with your mommy and mama now.

"I don't see them" Jack replied annoyed.

"I know sweet pea, that's because you're in a deep sleep my dear child" cooed Dianne.

"Is mama sad?" Jack asked Dianne with a lot pain in his eyes.

"No, She's proud of you" She ruffled his hair.

"I missed you" jack said whilst smiling

Dianne just smiled at this boy in front of her. She knew he would grow up to be just like Alex. She wasn't sure Alex would be prepared for that. Jack was a Vause through and through. 

"How do I wake up?" Jack asked Dianne.

"Bored of me already" she joked.

"No, I just miss mommy, mama and Nicky" Jack felt bad.

"I'm just messing with you kid, you just have to listen to your mama" Dianne said and hugged the boy one last time planting a kiss on his forehead before she vanished   
into the air.

"Wake up baby boy, we're all missing you so much" Alex cooed to her little boy. 

Jack's heart rate started to rise. Nicky went and got a nurse.

"Welcome back little man" whispered the Nurse. 

Jack was groggy but managed to get out "Mama?".

This was music to Alex's ears. 

"I'm here Baby" Alex said as tears fell.

"Why are you crying mama?" Jack even in his state hated seeing his mommies cry.

"We are just happy you're with us baby" Whispered a relieved Piper. 

"We better call Nicky and let her know" Alex said whilst leaving the room for a moment. 

Meanwhile Nicky had found Larry's room. She didn't say anything, she just watched him. There was so much she wanted to do but decided it wouldn't be for the best, I   
mean she just got out of Litchfield and she most definitely wasn't going back there because of this douche bag. Larry was awake. He just looked at her with his smug face. 

"Did the boy die? I hope so" Larry laughed.

"Your sick! You want a little boy die just so you can get your pain thrill ride" Nicky spat words as cold as ice. 

"So why are you here and not with him?" Larry questioned Nicky.

"Because I wanted to see how fucked up you looked, to see if Vause would have to go easy on you or not" Smirked Nicky to a suddenly nervous Larry.

Larry wanted to cause drama but deep down he was scared of Alex and he just pissed off Mama bear.

"What's your result then?" Larry asked cautiously. 

Nicky laughed at his facial expressions. "Hm. I don't know I’ll have to think about it some more".

Larry closed his eyes and smirked. 

Nicky hated his smug face she could easily wipe that look off his face. Until her phone buzzed and she saw a picture of Jack awake and happy. Nicky left Larry to   
wonder about if what he had done was worth it. 

Nicky walked into the door with Jack's favorite teddy. "NICKYY!!!" Jack yelled.

"Shh, kiddo relax you need to rest" Nicky smiled to the boy whose eyes lit up at the sight of his teddy. Alex left Nicky and Jack to comfort each other. Alex was calling   
the police to tell them that they had found Jack and that his abductor was in hospital as well. It didn't take the police long to get here. They looked at Jack and smiled happy to see him all right after his terrible weekend. They went to go and pay Larry a visit next, that one wasn't quite so friendly. 

"Sir, How are you feeling?" Officer asked Larry.

"Never better! Just a little pain here and there" Larry laughs at the officers.

"No need to be smug sir, you'll be under arrest as soon as the hospital staff allow me to do so" Said the officer sternly. 

"What for I didn't do anything sir" Larry tried to play dumb.

"Drink driving, child abduction, robbing a house him... sounds like nothing sir" sarcastic officer stated.

Larry gulped he knew he was in deep shit. He still questioned if it were worth it. 

Alex walked into Larry's room once the officers had left.

"Well if it isn't the mother bear" laughed Larry.

Alex didn't need to speak she just slapped him across the face hard enough to leave her handprint on his face. 

"You motherfucker!" he yells in pain.

"I could say the same about you" Alex says smirking.

"Stay away from my family Larry, Piper chose me! Not You" Alex said trying not snap and do anything stupid. 

"Well if the judge gets his way that won't be a problem" Larry laughed softly.

Alex was about to walk out when a beautiful blonde came bursting through the door. Alex had never seen this version of Piper before she just lunged at Larry. 

"Larry! Don't you ever touch my son ever again, Alex is my beautiful/ Amazing girlfriend and wonderful mother to Jack" Piper spits words of ice.

"Where did all this come from Pipes" Larry face softens as he looks at the blonde.

Alex and Piper cringe at the use of the Nickname.

"Jack told me what you said about his mama" Piper stated trying to keep her cool. 

"What? That it's a sin? Well it is Piper, Jack should have a father figure" Larry said with a smug grin. 

Piper couldn't hold back anymore and she smacked that smug grin off his face three times all leaving his face with her hand print just liked Alex had done previously.   
Alex wraps her arms around Piper trying to calm her down as they walk to the door. 

"Alex is amazing, She's more of a parent figure that you would have ever been LARRY!" Piper yelled as they left the room. 

Piper clung onto Alex as she just cried into her shoulder. Alex held her tight as they walked back to Jack's room.   
Two weeks later and Jack was allowed home. Larry had been arrested and proven guilty. He faced a pretty good few years behind bars. Alex still found it hard to leave Jack alone. She became really over protective even about the smallest things. 

Alex made certain that after these events she would put a ring on her girlfriend’s finger. She figured it would be fair seeing as they've dated on and off for around 8-9 years give or take. Alex had planned it perfectly.  
Alex took Piper to the place they shared their first kiss. The park by the fountain. 

"Do you remember this place Pipes?" Asked Alex nervously.

"Yes, this is the place we shared our first kiss" smiled a sheepish Piper.

"Yes, and it's the place I wanted to do this" Alex smiled.

Before Piper could ask what she meant Alex was down on one knee and Piper started to cry.

"Piper Chapman, I've known you for so many years, I've loved you throughout and I shouldn't have named you that day in court so many years ago, I'm glad I did. Because we wouldn't be here right now and I wouldn't have our little man over here" Alex smiles looking up at Piper who was in tears as Jack walked over with the ring in his hand. Alex thanked him and asked the question Piper had been waiting to hear that day since she first laid her eyes on her at this very fountain all those many years ago. 

"Y-e-s" She managed to stutter out as she kissed Alex passionately. 

There were cheers all over all her friends and family were there and Jack asked a good question.

"So is my last name going to change?" He asked with his cheeky smile.

"No my dear I want your mama's last name" Piper smiled at Alex who was shocked.

"Are you sure? we could combine our names" Alex mumbled.

"No I wanted to be Piper Vause" Piper giggled at the thought. 

Alex was happy.


	7. Family Time

"So are you not lesbians going to throw a bachelorette party before the wedding" Nicky asked super excited about her prison friends getting married in a few weeks.

"We haven't decided" Alex smiled smirking at Piper.

"Will you two stop eye fucking each other and make a decision" Nicky Laughed. 

Piper's eyes went wide. "Really Nicky? Jack is in the room over there" Piper points to a really thin wall.

"Pshh Like he hasn't heard you two having sex before" Nicky laughed really loud.

Jack wandered into the room as if by cue he asks "Is it safe to enter?".

Nicky laughs hard and picks the boy up. "So you have".

Jack just looked at Nicky and then at his embarrassed mothers. "Only once, Red took me out for ice cream". 

Nicky loved Red's plan. Jack ran off to go and help Red in the Kitchen. 

"So now he'll always think about Ice cream when it comes to Sex I kind of feel sorry for his future girlfriend" Nicky laughed as she walked out leaved Alex and Piper alone.

"Maybe we are a little loud" Piper giggled.

"Maybe? Baby you woke up the whole street when we were in Cambodia" Alex laughed whilst smirking at Piper. Piper blushed. 

Alex and Piper walk into the kitchen hand in hand to see their little boy serving up the food. 

"Well aren't you our little chef" Alex smiled with pride at Jack.

"Red taught me!" Jack loved his Auntie Red. He always asked for the chicken story and Red never got bored tell him. 

"Hopefully your mommy won't make the same face she made when your auntie made the food the 1st time they met buddy" Nicky looked over at a embarrassed Piper. 

"Why? What did mommy do?" Jack asked curious.

"Your mommy said bad things about her food in prison" Nicky giggled at Jack's face.

"Mommy! Red makes really good food, that wasn’t nice mommy, you said if you can't say anything nice you shouldn't say anything at all" Jack stood proudly at what he   
said. 

Alex and Nicky laughed really hard at what Jack said. Red appeared behind Nicky. "Hm.. How does it feel to be schooled by your 6 year old Blondie" Red laughed. 

"You're right baby, mommy was stupid but I did say sorry and it's always important to say sorry when you make mistakes isn't it baby boy?" Piper said smiling at her little man. 

"Yes. You better like my food mommy" Jack said with the typical Vause attitude. 

Piper looked over at Alex "He gets that from you" Piper said to Alex. 

Everyone enjoyed the food. Jack was now playing Xbox with Nicky and he was whooping her ass.

"I win again!" Jack giggled.

" You little" Nicky said whilst tickling Jack.

"Pay up" Jack said with his vause eyebrow raised. 

Alex walked in. "You're teaching my little man how to gamble Nichols?" Alex said with the same eyebrow raised.

Nicky looked at them both. "You two are too alike it's creeping me out!" Nicky laughed.

"What can I say he's a Vause" Alex said with a smirk. Jack stood up. 

"I'm a Vause Nicky and I said pay up" Jack tried to copy his mama's pose. 

"Okay geez could you be any cuter" Nicky says handing Jack another 5 dollars. 

Alex looked down to see him copying her. Alex smiled with pride. Her mother would have been really proud. 

"Nicky? I'm going with Piper, We are going wedding dress shopping" Said an excited Lorna.

"Alright you ladies have fun" Nicky said as she remembered Lorna and Litchfield. 

"So what are we going to do Vause?" Nicky asked a very lazy Alex. 

"Well first, I'm going to whoop your ass at this game then we can take this little monster to the park and get some ice cream later" Alex suggested with a smirk.

"Alex! you're getting married we can't go getting ice cream" Smirked Nicky remembering earlier.

Alex smacked Nicky's arm. "Watch it Nichols, I’ll beat your ass this game “Alex laughed.

Jack got comfortable and cheered for his mama when she scored a goal. 

"Whose side are you on kid? I thought we were best friends" Nicky pretended to be sad. 

"I'm on both! I heart you Nicky but I love my mama!" Jack said proudly.

Alex smiled into her Xbox controller. 

Alex did end up winning but she wanted to play against her son. 

"I won't be easy on you" Alex smiled at her competitive boy.

"I wouldn't want you too, don't cry like Nicky when I beat you" Jack said in his Vause tone. 

Alex got her ass served her little man beat her 10-5 in fifa. "How did you get so good?".

"I watch you play" Jack stated. 

They walked to the park. 

Meanwhile with Piper and Lorna. 

"I've already bought the dress I just wanted you opinion on it" Piper smiled at Lorna.

"Lets see it then" Lorna was really excited about weddings.

"Whoa....Piper... You looked bloody gorgeous, Alex won't even know where to look" Lorna Yelled with excitement. 

"Take it you like it" Piper got back into her clothes. 

"It's perfect" she smiled.

Piper and Lorna went out to lunch when they say Alex and Nicky playing with Jack in the park. 

"They are really cute together" Piper and Lorna in sync. 

"I want to give Jack a brother or sister to play with" smiled Piper.

"Does Alex know?" Lorna whispered.

"No, I thought it'd ask her after the wedding" Piper replied.

"Do you think she'll want another one?' Lorna asked looking at Nicky playing with Jack.

"I don't really know, Alex is concerned she won't love them equally if we had another one" Piper sighed.

"Whys that?" Lorna asked.

"Alex was an only child she never had sibling she doesn't know how it works" giggled Piper whilst watching her son chase after Alex.  
Back with Nicky and Alex. 

"I'm going to get you little monster" Alex yelled chasing Jack around the park. Jack falls to the pavement. Alex freaks out.

"Are you okay little man" Alex says but before she can go over to him Jack gets up and runs off to chase Nicky. 

"Boys will be boys" Says a voice behind Alex. Piper wraps her arms around a worried Alex. "He's fine".

"Piper you almost gave me a heart attack Jesus" Jumped Alex.

"Sorry" mumbled Piper as she kissed Alex's neck. 

Nicky grabbed Jack before she tickled him she noticed his knee was bleeding pretty badly. 

"Al- Lorna actually can you come here" Nicky spoke to Lorna.

"What’s- oh dear, Jack, You okay?" Lorna whispered to Jack. 

"I'm fine it's just blood no biggy" Jack was confused why everyone was freaking out.

"A Vause through and through" laughed Nicky. 

Lorna cleaned Jack up and let him walk back to his mommies.

"He's such a Vause" Nicky laughed "He's more badass than you Vause".

Alex nudged Nicky but Alex knew with old age she was getting soft. They got ice cream and headed home. 

"You ladies have fun" Red smiles at her family. Red was now living with Alex and Piper until she got her money from the lawyers and found an apartment. She loved it   
here because she could hang out with Jacky boy all the time and tell him those damn chicken stories. Piper and Lorna showed her the picture of the dress. 

"Looks beautiful" Red smiled at Piper.

"What's beautiful?" Alex asks as she walked in.

"You're fiancé" Red smiled.

"Yeah she's amazing" Alex smiled in awe of Piper. 

Jack ran up to Red and gave her a cuddle. "What's for dinner Auntie Red" Jack loved Red's food.

"Your favorite little man" Red said playing with his black hair that could be doing with a haircut. Jacks favorite was Mac and Cheese with Bacon. 

They all tucked into their dinner. Everyone went home. Jack was sitting on the couch cuddled in between Alex and Piper. 

"How did you and mommy meet?" Jack asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Well it's a long story" Piper replied.

Typical Vause fashion "I've got time".

"You're just like your mama Jack, damn those Vause genes" Piper giggled.

"I met your mother in a bar, it was mid winter and ordered a margarita" Alex started telling him a version of how they met.

"But that drink is cold? why do you want a cold drink in winter? Jack gave his mommy a weird look. 

Piper giggled and cuddled him closer. "Because I liked them".

Jack giggled but signaled for Alex to continue the story. 

"She had this terrible resume that your aunt Polly had" Alex looked over at Piper with a smirk. 

Alex continued the story until she looked over and saw her little man had fallen asleep. She sat with him cuddled to her neck for another 10 minutes before picking   
him up carefully and placing him in his bed. 

Piper came in and wrapped her arms around Alex and kissed her neck softly. "Lets get to bed, long week ahead of us baby". 

Alex smiled into Piper. Before she left she turned on his star projector and kissed his little cheek goodnight.

"I love you Jack" Alex whispered closing the door softly. 

By the time Alex walked upstairs to her room she found an already sleeping Piper. Alex giggled and got changed. It was going to be a long week. She was marrying Piper. Smiling to herself she got into bed. Piper snuck her arms around her and Alex became the little spoon. Alex usually being the big spoon felt weird at first. However she felt a sudden sense of safety in Pipers arms. 

"Being little spoon isn't so bad" Alex mumbled.

Piper smiled a little and snuggled into Alex.   
Less than 5 days she would become Mrs. Piper Elizabeth Vause. She couldn't wait.


End file.
